Es cosa de nombres
by Sao015
Summary: Era una simple palabra, pero para algunos tenía más significado que para otros. Historias ya contadas y otras por contar, un nombre podía cambiarlo todo dependiendo de los labios que lo pronunciaran. Puede contener spoilers.
1. Deku y Kacchan

**Es cosa de nombres**

_"Deku y Kacchan"_

Un nombre se trataba de una palabra, una mera forma de identificar a una persona entre otras, pero era ese sencillo conjunto de letras el que podía guardar un significado inconmensurable según quien lo pronunciara.

_"Deku"_

Al peliverde nunca le había gustado esa forma despectiva con la que lo había catalogado aquel a quien consideraba como un amigo. Lo conocía desde que tenía memoria y, por sobre todos los problemas que había tenido producto de la aparición de su quirk y consecuente cambio de personalidad, nunca dejó de considerarlo como alguien importante para él...una persona a la que podía admirar tanto como All Might.

Los años pasaron, pudo por fin aspirar a lo que siempre soñó con la obtención de un quirk y, poco a poco, ese apodo comenzó a desfigurarse de una forma que jamás pensó. Dejó de ser un símbolo de sus debilidades, para pasar a convertirse en una guía para el héroe en el que se quería convertir.

Más personas comenzaron a usar ese nombre para llamarlo, él mismo lo eligió para que lo representara como héroe. Lo único que no cambió fue su origen y la primera persona que se lo otorgó.

—¡Deku, maldita sea, apártate de mi camino! — Exclamó iracundo el rubio, quien si no tuviera las manos ocupadas con bolsas de basura, probablemente hubiera soltado una que otra explosión.

—¡K-Kacchan! Me asustaste— Se alarmó el más bajo— Y no estoy en tu camino— Ladeó una sonrisa tímida, dejando las bolsas que llevaba en el tacho de basura y dejándole aún más espacio a Bakugo.

—¡Tu sola respiración ocupa parte de mi camino! ¡Así que, apártate, jodido nerd!— Soltó antes de tirar con rudeza su carga al mismo lugar.

El peliverde pensó en marcharse, pero cierto recuerdo lo hizo detenerse sobre sus pies, miró de reojo al ojicarmín y separó los labios dudoso de hablar.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Deku? Detesto cuando empiezas con tus titubeos de cachorro abandonado— Se sobresaltó con las palabras del contrario.

—_¿Ca-cachorro abandonado?— _Se preguntó ladeando la cabeza, para después despejar esa idea y rascarse la mejilla algo nervioso—. Estaba recordando que hoy cumplimos casi 12 años desde que nos conocemos.

Katsuki levantó una ceja, preguntándose por la verdadera relevancia de ese hecho, pero terminó por solo negar con la cabeza, resignado a nunca terminar de comprender al chico de pecas frente a él.

—Como siempre, tienes una jodida buena memoria para los datos más irrelevantes— Dijo pasando por su lado con las manos en los bolsillos— No es necesario que sigas contándolos, después de todo, para mi maldita mala suerte, parece que seguirás pegado como una lapa a donde sea que vaya. Aunque eso me hará más fácil el ver tu rostro cuando te supere por completo— Agregó con una sonrisa siniestra.

Midoriya formó una sonrisa nerviosa ante su comentario, pero después le devolvió la mirada con emoción.

—No si yo te supero primero, Kacchan— Le dio por respuesta haciendo que el rubio detuviera su andar para voltearlo a ver con gesto molesto.

Antes, jamás hubiera pensado en hablarle de esa forma, sin embargo, ahora se sentía con la confianza suficiente para hacerlo. Desde su pelea a las afueras de los dormitorios, presentía que su amistad había avanzado.

—¡¿Qué dijiste, maldito Deku?! ¡Es más que obvio que yo te superaré primero! ¡Tus técnicas de segunda no me llegaran ni a los talones!

El más bajo no pudo evitar recordar cuando eran niños, de alguna forma, las cosas seguían igual, pero también se sentía como si todo hubiera cambiado. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, sorprendiendo al rubio, quien solo frunció el ceño y chasqueó la lengua para después seguir su camino.

Realmente..._Deku_, significaba mucho más que solo un insulto o su nombre de héroe. Era la historia de una amistad extraña que aún tenía mucho que contar.

_"Kacchan"_

Cuando empezó a decirle de esa vergonzosa manera, le tomó menos importancia de lo que él mismo hubiera pensado. Katsuki, Bakugou, cualquiera sea la forma en la que se refirieran a él, solo lo tomaba como una mera identificación para separarlo del resto.

Se dio cuenta que tal vez era distinto cuando pensaba de inmediato en él cuando sonaba ese apodo, que se había acostumbrado a escucharlo solo de sus labios con aquella chispa de admiración que lo hacía sentir diferente de los demás. Sin embargo, con el tiempo ese deje de admiración implícito en esa palabra, comenzó a mezclarse con un temor que hizo que empezara a odiar ese nombre.

Nunca dejó que nadie más lo llamara de aquella manera. De alguna forma, quería que perteneciera solo al recuerdo de la sonrisa del peliverde que su propia y contradictoria personalidad terminaron por borrar.

Pero seguía escuchándolo, a veces con un toque doloroso, a veces con desafío y, cuando sentía que su mente quería jugarle una mala pasada, también parecía escucharlo con admiración de nuevo.

No sabía si "aprecio" fuera la palabra adecuada para explicar lo que sentía al escuchar ese apodo. Era solo un recuerdo y, a la vez, un presente, ambos separados, pero también demasiado juntos para dilucidarlo del otro.

—¡Kacchan!

—¡Que te apartes de mi camino, basura!

—¡Pero ni siquiera estoy en tu camino...!

Pasó frente a él, ignorando aquella brillante mirada que le recordaba tanto a su infancia, pero, a diferencia de cuando eran niños, esta vez, con un tono calmo inusual en él, hizo algo que jamás hubiera pensado que haría con el peliverde...

—Estoy avanzando.

Comenzó a ser honesto consigo mismo y con él.

—¡Si, estuviste increíble!

—¡Mejoraré tan rápido que no serás de alcanzarme!

—¡No te preocupes, todavía te superaré!

—¡Ya cierra tu maldita boca! ¡¿Fue todo lo que me viniste a decir?! ¡Nunca podrás superarme, imbécil perdedor!

—¡Solo espera!

Lo vio de reojo, ya no veía al tembloroso peliverde que dudaba de sus palabras, ahora era un aspirante a héroe caminando a su lado con el mismo objetivo en la mira, tan similar y tan distinto a los recuerdos que llevaba consigo.

Suponía que era ese mismo nombre que el pecoso le había otorgado, el que explicaba mejor que cualquiera su relación. Porque ya no eran solo "Midoriya Izuku" y "Katsuki Bakugo", eran "Deku y Kacchan", cada apodo con su historia.

Al final, si ambos lo pensaban, se daban cuenta que todo resultaba ser más que _solo una cosa de nombres._


	2. Suneater y Lemillion

"Suneater_ y Lemillion"_

_"Suneater"_

Desde niño era una persona, más bien, introvertida. Le costaba relacionarse con los demás hasta el punto de ni siquiera ser capaz de mirar a otras personas a los ojos, el solo hecho de pensar en hablar frente a la gente le causaba una gran ansiedad que solo se calmaba cuando tenía una pared frente a él, una que no lo juzgaría no importa lo que dijera y que tampoco lo presionaría a ser algo que no era.

Cuando entró a la primaria tuvo la leve esperanza de que podría cambiar algo, que conocería gente nueva e, incluso, podría hacer amigos, pero como siempre, fue su temerosa personalidad la que, inclusive, evitó que se pudiera presentar correctamente a sus nuevos compañeros.

Se había empezado a autoconvencer de que era debido a su aburrida forma de ser que nadie se le acercaba. Tan oscura y apagada. Por supuesto que nadie querría acercársele.

Fue entonces cuando esa luminosa presencia lo cambió todo. Era hasta gracioso el cómo unas simples palabras pudieron modificar completamente su perspectiva de ver las cosas. Tan alegre, tan espontáneo y tan cálido...como el brillante sol.

Empezó por un sencillo "_Amajiki_", con los años y junto a su amistad avanzó a "_Tamaki_". Antes de que se percatara ya era el único en llamarlo de aquella forma tan cercana. Procuraba siempre tenerlo a la vista, el ver sus esfuerzos lo ayudaba a avanzar, pero también le demostraba lo distinto que podían ser uno del otro.

Ser un héroe como el refulgente sol era algo a lo que no podía aspirar.

—¡Soy capaz de aguantar y hacer mi mejor esfuerzo todo el tiempo porque tú estás cerca, Tamaki!

Esas palabras lo habían descolocado, aquellos luminosos rayos de sol habían comenzado a resquebrajar los últimos pedazos de oscuridad que lo rodeaban.

_"Suneater" _ese era el nombre que le había puesto, aquel que era capaz de eclipsar al mismo sol. Recuerda haber sonreído tras escucharlo, no se sentía merecedor de él, pero esa era la meta que se había fijado. Llegar a ser un héroe orgulloso de su propio nombre que pueda luchar codo a codo con él.

Sin embargo, el eclipse no podía formarse si el sol no estaba.

"—¿_Mirio...?"_

Lo que sintió fue un mero presentimiento, un miedo irrazonable que apareció en medio de su inconsciencia tras la pelea que tuvo con los tres villanos. Algo dentro de él le dijo que no debió dejarlo ir solo...porque, cuando perdías el sol de vista, todo podía volver a la oscuridad en un parpadeo.

_"Lemillion"_

Su meta era ser un gran héroe capaz de llegar a salvar a un millón de personas, él mismo lo decidió al conocer de primera mano lo que es ser salvado por uno, sin embargo, su quirk nunca le hizo las cosas fáciles, era fallo tras fallo constantemente.

Cuando conoció a Tamaki, se dio cuenta que rendirse no era una opción, después de todo, el ver cómo el azabache batallaba día a día con su timidez lo motivaba a seguir.

Siempre fue así, desde que era niño Tamaki se había convertido en un pilar fundamental. Caminaban paso a paso juntos. Antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en detenerse de nuevo ya había recorrido todo un largo trecho. El manejo de su quirk, el convertirse en pupilo de Sir Nighteye, el pasar a formar parte de los tres grandes junto a sus queridos amigos. Cada paso era uno más cerca de llegar a la meta.

Pero, dicen que cuando te acercas demasiado al sol, éste puede terminar por quemarte.

No sintió arrepentimientos, puede que solo un dígito haya cambiado en su cifra final de un millón, sin embargo, ese número lo hacía el hombre más feliz del mundo. Cuando su mente se nublaba a causa de sus heridas solo podía dedicar pensamientos a todas las personas que lo habían apoyado en su camino, a sus queridos amigos, a su apreciado maestro y a...

_"—¡Tamaki...!"_

Cuando todo había pasado, con Eri tratando de sobrepasar las consecuencias de su quirk, con Sir Nighteye con los ojos cerrados para siempre y en aquel solitario atardecer en el hospital, las palabras sobraban. Tamaki solo se quedaba en silencio junto a su amigo, idéntico a cuando eran niños, solo que el sol ya no resplandecía como antes, tan solo era un centelleo esporádico que el azabache se negaba a dejar apagar. Mirio solo veía de reojo las heridas en el rostro de su amigo mientras pensaba en lo humanos que eran, habían escalado tan arriba que parecían haberse olvidado de lo frágil que era la vida.

Probablemente, ya no volverían a ser "_Suneater y Lemillion_", sino que, en ese momento, volvían a ser simplemente "_Tamaki y Mirio_", pero si lo pensaban siempre había sido así, al final no era más que solo _una cosa de nombres._

* * *

¡Espero les haya gustado!


End file.
